


无可逃脱-part1

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 39





	无可逃脱-part1

无可逃脱--part1

到底，是从什么时候开始的呢？

樱在迷蒙间，恍惚地思考，然后再次被一前一后的律动拉入无可逃脱的漩涡。

“樱在想什么?”佐助就在她眼前，泪水迷濛间，他异色的瞳子看起来有些梦幻。

“在想你啊，佐助君。”

“是么?”佐助奖励似的吻在她发红的眼尾。

樱却立时又感觉后背一痛，“樱为什么不想我?”

“怎么可能不想你，你明明，一直都在我的身边。”

所以，是在死亡森林的时候，从她突然伴随分化而来的发情期开始的么？

那时经历了音忍风波，把长发削去一半之后，樱已经精疲力竭，但是原本对Alpha的信息素懵懵懂懂，丝毫不敏感的她，突然发现自己被两股强大的Alpha信息素笼罩着。

樱在火堆旁边，抱起双膝，对自己因为身体变化而起的反应微微颤抖。

鸣人被安排出去找食物了，闭目养神着的佐助却蓦然睁开了漆黑的眸子，他已经发现了樱的异常。

酸甜，仿佛混了蜂蜜的草莓酱的信息素的味道，渐渐弥漫了整个山洞。

或许是三人里最早分化的缘故，佐助一下就清楚了樱是什么情况，一向抵触身体接触的他走过来用手背探上了樱的额头，少年的声音，清冷中透着点哑意。

“你在发烧，樱。”

樱抖得更厉害，只觉得全身都叫嚣着某种异样的疼痛，窒息感让她大口喘息，鼻端充斥的却全部是佐助清冷如霜雪的Alpha信息素。

樱有些怯怯地，试探性地握上佐助的一根食指，轻软的声音如同受伤的猫崽，“我好疼，佐助君，好难受。”

佐助努力维持地呼吸的频率，然而樱身上的气息却无孔不入般侵入了感官，佐助拧着眉，顺势俯下身，将掌心贴近樱滚烫泛红的脸颊。

“第一次发情期都会这样，现在没有抑制剂，不过我记得有一种抑制剂的主要成分可以用草药代替，我出去找一下。”这可能是迄今为止佐助对樱说得最长的句子，也是语气最温柔耐心的时候了，佐助觉得这可能都是受了樱的omega信息素的影响。

“不要，佐助君，不要走，我好难受。”樱的额头轻抵在佐助的肩上，发情期的Omega原本就脆弱而敏感，何况刚刚分化的樱对身体的一切感觉都陌生又恐惧，已然带上了沙哑的哭腔。

求救一般，少女纤细的胳膊环在佐助的腰上，原本就伤痕累累的身体缩在他的怀里，小小的一团，基于本能的保护欲让佐助的胸口有些酸涨得疼痛。

这时，洞口传来了脚步声。

“你们在干……”采的水果掉落在地上，鸣人一开始的声音透着怒意，却又歇了声，再迟钝，身为Alpha对于的omega信息素的吸引却是无法忽略。

佐助一只手揽着樱的背，一只手攥紧了拳，有点恶狠狠地看向鸣人，“认识清月草么?”

“那，那是什么?”鸣人干哑地咽了口水，一时倒不敢轻易靠近两人。

“就知道指望不上你这个吊车尾。”

“樱，樱她，还好么?”

“她能好到哪去?”佐助的声音有点忍无可忍，“你给我过来。”

鸣人试探性地接近，同时大口深呼吸着，轻轻地，拉过了樱的一只手，握住，像是怕碰坏什么易碎品。

佐助的眉拧得越发厉害，似乎费了很大的决心，才将怀里的小Omega托付到鸣人手上，樱显然也并不排斥，鸣人的Alpha信息素有种阳光下干草的味道，相当好闻，比刚刚那股侵略性太强的冰冷信息素更让她有种安全感。

樱顺从地双手环着鸣人的脖子，身体主动贴近，“鸣，鸣人，我……我是不是要，要死了。”

鸣人哪里听过樱这样对他说话，将她紧紧拢在了怀里，用全身的Alpha信息素抚慰她的不安，“不会的，樱，有我和佐助在呢。”

看着似乎反而对于鸣人更下意识依赖些的樱，佐助的眸子暗了暗， “看好她，我去找草药。”

鸣人点了点头。

佐助临到洞口，又回身，警告性地看向鸣人，“不准乱来。”

樱紧紧地攀附在鸣人身上，平日里她虽然对鸣人带着小女生的任性，这种时刻，身体却越发诚实。

“樱酱原来也没那么讨厌我呀?”贴着樱柔嫩滚烫的脸颊，鸣人小声咕哝。

“讨，讨厌。”樱软软的声音更类似撒娇，勾在鸣人的心上，细小的牙齿在鸣人还未完全发育突出的喉结上研磨，干燥柔软的薄唇如最上好的软玉，摩擦在鸣人已经起战栗的颈间皮肤。

原来还克制着力道的鸣人，抱紧了怀中人，两个人的身体再没了任何缝隙，也几乎揉碎了小姑娘纤细的身量。

樱恍惚着，却也不觉得疼，反倒轻软地笑，手在鸣人后背调情似的划过，“你身上真好闻，鸣人。”

“樱，你还知道我是谁么?”鸣人的声音，已经接近痛苦。

“鸣，鸣人啊，”樱不知道为什么，声音又染上了委屈似的，带着哭腔，“你不要走。”

樱转而迷迷糊糊地吻上鸣人的唇角，喵咪似的舔弄，鸣人叹了口气，听到心里某根弦绷断的声音。

“樱，我永远不会离开你的，永远。”鸣人的声音温柔沙哑，带着少年人最真挚永恒的承诺。

鸣人覆上了樱的唇，回应她的吻，纵然被樱酸甜可口的信息素勾得几乎失神，鸣人还是用最大的毅力克制着，唯恐吓坏了他们七班唯一的小omega。

彼此都是第一次，少年人的动作显得青涩又小心翼翼，鸣人的舌轻扫过樱的齿列，后者便从善如流地轻启，允许他的进入，软舌依循本能地相互纠缠摩挲。

真是令人惊讶，明明他们这几天风餐露宿，吃得都是兵粮丸，为什么她的嘴里还是像她的信息素一样甜，蜜作的，花一样的omega，真跟她的名字一样。

“那里，难受。”呼吸交缠间，樱哼哼唧唧地引导鸣人的手指，去探她颈后肿痛的腺体，鸣人也不阻止，鼻尖重重地喘息着，蹭着樱沁了汗的皮肤，几乎可以感受到细腻薄弱的皮肤下血脉的流动。

酸甜的信息素的气息越发浓郁，循着那源头，谨慎而克制地，鸣人轻拨开樱的发丝，吻了上去。

身体的本能在催促着他的狠狠地刺破那处，残存的理智却让鸣人只能重重地反复吮吻，将樱那处原本就微硬的腺体含得格外湿润红肿。

樱如小兽般从喉间发出难以抑制的悲鸣，似是忍耐着巨大的痛苦，又暗含一丝欢愉，鸣人的信息素仿佛张开了一张网，从皮肤一点点渗透进入毛细血管，将她细密地捆入其中。

“旋涡鸣人，我警告过你什么？！”佐助彻底被惹怒的声音打破了满山洞中信息素和谐交织着的局面，凌厉暴虐的Alpha信息素随着佐助的动作侵略进来，佐助显然立时想从鸣人手里把人抢过来，却被他堪堪地抱着樱躲过了。

仿佛本能地守着自己猎物的猛兽，面对抢夺者，鸣人勉强地笑了笑，“我又没真拿樱怎么样。”

佐助漆黑的眼底隐隐透着血意，已经能够明显从樱的身上感受到沾染了鸣人的信息素，但是，果然谅他也不敢真的永久标记。

“找到草药了，樱吃下去应该会没事。”

佐助拧着眉，将草药的汁浸入清水，试图喂樱喝下去，然而高热造成的意识不清，却让樱任性地抗拒任何不符合她的口味的东西。

“苦，我不要。”樱被鸣人扶着肩膀，抿着嘴不肯再喝第二口，甚至把脸扭进鸣人怀里，推开佐助的动作甚至把药洒出了一些漫到胸前。

佐助原本就所剩无几的耐心，终于告罄。

“春、野、樱！”佐助一字一顿，从前甚少这样连名带姓地叫她，纵使意识不清，樱都本能地感受到危险似的，往鸣人身上躲，却被佐助强硬地拉着胳膊，拖了过来。

虎口强势地捏开了樱的嘴，佐助自己喝了药，便往樱的口中送去。

那甚至不能算是一个吻，伴随着苦涩，头脑的高热，身上陌生的疼痛，一起化作破碎不堪的少年回忆。

樱被呛到了，鸣人慌忙抚着她的背，又见她皱了整张通红的小脸吐槽，“苦，真的好苦。”

佐助帮樱端来了一份清水，还是盛在简易的叶子里，“漱口。”

“樱，你现在感觉怎么样？”鸣人帮着给樱喂水，一边急忙问到。

“没那么快，况且草药的有效成分浓度原本就低。”

事实上，樱的确觉得好些了，原本因为高热而几乎融化的意识，已经回来了一些，身上也没有那么疼了，但是……好像还是有哪里不对。

佐助和鸣人也感觉到了，山洞里原本还姑且还在可以承受范围内的属于樱的omega信息素，似乎浓度瞬间提升了好几倍。

简直，像往草莓酱里加了好几大勺的蜂蜜，然后淋在刚烤好的面包上，对于饥肠辘辘的两人来说，有着致命的吸引力。

“你找的这个药到底怎么回事？”鸣人的眼底发红，咬牙切齿地质询佐助。

“我怎么知道，书上就是这么写的。”

“那樱这是什么情况？”

“我怎么知道？！”

佐助意识到自己在逐渐失控，关键现在也不是扯皮的时候，攥紧拳，指甲嵌进了掌心，“樱，你这应该是第一次的应激反应，不要紧，我和鸣人守在外面，你在结界里面比较安全，防止信息素泄露出去。”

说着，佐助与鸣人对视，两人倒很默契，准备起身，却被樱打断了动作。

“不要，不要走。”樱的声音果然也像从水里浸过了一遍，湿漉漉地，只这一把声音，似乎已然成了压垮两人最后理智的那根稻草。

又或许，一切都是注定的劫数，谁也逃不掉。

“樱不要谁走？”佐助有些居高临下地问。

“你们……你们不要走。”

樱意识到自己的呼吸比原本越发滚烫，无数的画面从她眼前闪过，佐助和鸣人总是走在她的前面，一时走快了，又驻足回来看她，鸣人笑着来拉她的手，她佯装嫌弃，却也没撒开，再转眼，又见佐助隐隐地对她笑。

我们，一直是一起的，永远也不要分开。

佐助皱着眉，察觉到樱的失神，没控制力度，直接握住樱的下巴，强迫她与自己对视，“让我们不要离开，樱就得付出些代价，明白么?”

樱似懂非懂地点点头，半截红艳的小舌无意识地探出唇外，惹得佐助的脑海中瞬间被激起许多暴虐的画面。

想不到樱分化成Omega，倒天生就是会勾人的料。

佐助倒也不打算给樱反悔的机会了，把她的两腕拽住，向背后压去，另一只手抵在了她的脑后，然后凶狠地吻了上去。

樱被亲得只能“呜呜”作声，原本就已经被两股浓烈的Alpha信息素压得喘不过气来，如今的窒息感更甚。佐助的舌头强悍地侵入牙关，推挤着樱的唇舌交缠，又拂遍她口腔里每处柔软之处，一口气直往喉咙里推，樱觉得心跳地几乎要蹦了出来，目眩神迷，全身发软，更没了一点儿力气。

佐助稍微放开了樱，轻喘着，食指拂过樱湿润微肿的红唇，轻探进她的口中，“抱歉，樱，我也想温柔一点的，但是这里面鸣人的气息太浓了。”

佐助的语气明显没有太多道歉的诚意，鸣人无声地瞪了他一眼。

胸前的拉链被拉开，露出薄背心款式的少女胸衣，白色的，上面还有草莓印花，鸣人小心地将胸衣推了上去，露出了樱还未发育成熟的胸部。软软的，只隆起了一个小包，一只手就可以完全掌握，上面的两粒青涩的红果此刻已经颤巍巍地挺立着。

“真可爱，果然樱哪里都好可爱。”鸣人诚心诚意地给出评价，微低下头来舔弄，感觉好像真的可以尝到甜腻的草莓酱的味道，不一会儿，樱两个乳尖都已经微微肿起，泛了水光。

鸣人想起自己那些隐秘的梦，女主角永远是樱，轻薄的衣服下小小的胸部形状，裙下光裸的少女纤细的大腿，都成了梦的素材。

而如今，梦里的小姑娘就在这里，白皙青涩的胴体，湿润碧绿的眼眸，远比梦里的更动人心魄。

鸣人握住樱的一只手，与她轻柔地接吻，另一只手轻捻艳红娇俏的乳尖，樱的喉间带出写出软腻的鼻音，看起来她还挺喜欢，只是猝不及防地，樱的声音瞬间转了调，甚至不小心磕到了鸣人的嘴唇，鸣人不满地抬起头，看向佐助。

佐助却丝毫不以为意，舌尖轻舔过樱的膝盖内侧刚刚被咬上的新鲜齿痕，他拉开了樱光裸的大腿，深不见底的墨瞳落在她的腿心，粘腻还带着浓郁甜味的透明液体，像决堤的小溪，满溢了几乎还没有任何毛发覆盖的神秘花园。

“原来樱的身体已经这么湿了，怪不得不肯让我们走。”佐助轻巧地调侃，干净修长的指尖划过其中隐隐肿起露出的小花珠，樱的身体立刻颤抖了几下，下方那处细不可见的小口竟又吐出了几股花蜜。

过度的羞耻感让樱的眼里漫上生理性的泪水，樱哭着想要合拢腿，却被佐助按着膝盖轻而易举地压制，当然，帮凶还有鸣人，他握住了樱另一只纤细莹润的脚腕，湛蓝的眸子着迷般盯在樱的腿间，同样一瞬不瞬。

“樱怎么那么多水，上面也是，下面也是。”鸣人叹着气，凑在樱的耳边低语，另一只手握着她的肩膀，却是桎梏着樱的动作，不许她有一丝逃离。

娇嫩鲜艳的小花瓣尽职尽责地保护着花穴，佐助用手指捻过，又湿又滑，又弹又软，轻易地就红红肿肿地盖不住那处小口。

佐助趁势探入一指，却仅入了一个指节便遭遇了阻力，纵然里面滚烫湿滑，但真的太紧了，或许是还未发育完全的缘故，只是一根手指在其中就已经寸步难行。

佐助转了一下手指，探寻着内里柔软娇嫩的肉壁，樱哭叫得就差点断了气，婉转哀泣，简直像经受着严重虐待的小动物。

佐助的眸光暗了暗，某种隐秘的不可描述的欲望从心底的角落蒸腾上来，蓦然地便从细小的穴口又探入了一根手指，一同送了进去。

几乎撕裂的痛感激得樱全身发颤，鸣人搂紧了樱的身体，轻吻着脸颊安抚，顺便警告佐助别太过分了。佐助轻笑了一声，便循着刚刚探索到的阴壁上那处微凸的硬处，轻轻按了一下，樱的声音又转了调，下身下意识地上抬，喉间发出两人都未曾料到带着惊人甜腻的呻吟。

佐助的指间都被樱体内的湿润给浸透了，仿佛得了关窍，便用两指开始狠狠地捣戳那处，甚至用平整的指甲刮过，樱只能缩在鸣人的怀里，青涩的身体已经溃不成军。

“你连这个都知道，是不是早就对樱图谋不轨。”鸣人气息不稳地质问。

“你给我闭嘴。”

三种信息素在空气里交织弥漫，混合出了一种令人心神荡漾的风情。

樱白皙光裸的皮肤因为情欲染上了一层浅浅的绯色，纤细修长的脖颈全然暴露在鸣人的视线中，后者难耐地在上面印上了一连串直抵胸口的深红色吻痕，直到小小的乳尖，然后含住整个淡樱色的乳晕，研磨噬咬，最后留下狠厉得几乎见了血迹的齿痕。

所以，某种程度而言，佐助和鸣人真的有种不必言明的默契，就像他同样在樱大腿内侧留下了无数青紫的痕迹，以及腿根处交叠的咬痕，仿佛只有这样，才能稍微抵消咬上她后颈腺体的疯狂欲念。

樱骤然拔高出一声呻吟，佐助直觉地加大了手上的力气，动作更快，在樱的身体里抽送出水声，鸣人吻住了她，堵住几乎全部的呼吸，樱整个人重重地弹了一下，细穴一瞬间缩紧得几乎绞断了佐助的手指，虽然便软了下来。

佐助缓缓抽出手，满手的湿滑被火光描了出来，放入口中轻舔了一下，果然很甜，像掺了果酱。

樱此时终究没了力气，沉沉地睡去了。

再醒来时，洞口外面天还未完全亮，樱艰难地眨了眨眼，稍微一动，只觉得各处关节像散了架似的疼痛，尤其腿心酸疼异常，不过整体又有一种异样的清爽感，她一时不愿回想昨夜那荒唐的一幕。

“别动，离天亮还早，再睡会儿。”佐助低哑的声音自头顶极近处传来，瞬间勾起身体的记忆，樱此时才注意到，她竟然是枕着佐助的胳膊，睡在他怀里的。

那揽在她腰上，贴住她后背的……肯定是鸣人了。

只是稍微想象了一下他们三个此时的姿势，樱就红了脸，好在第一次短暂发情期已经过去了，但是像这样，佐助和鸣人的Alpha信息素一前一后，紧紧地包围保护着自己，的确让樱从心底生出一种安全感。

“对，对不起，佐助君，那个……谢谢。”樱心慌意乱，只能含混地道歉。

“没事，以后记得按时注射抑制剂，否则对于身为Omega的忍者来说，太危险了。”佐助的语气已经恢复平常，冷冷淡淡的，只略压低声音，似乎为了避免吵醒洞里的第三个人。

“我，记得了。”

“再睡会吧，天亮启程。”

或许，真的是从那时开始的吧。

像是从一开始，身体的激素调节就被弄坏了。

那之后，三个人都默契地没有再提起死亡森林的那次插曲，樱开始计算自己的发情期，由于刚刚分化，比起成年后规律的三个月一次的发情周期要更不稳定，所以樱一直注意保持抑制剂的注射，但是她却惊讶地发现，只要面对的是佐助或鸣人两个人的Alpha信息素，那她发情期时，即使注射了抑制剂竟也无法发挥作用。

TBC


End file.
